Late Night
by Fayet
Summary: Einige Späte Besuche bei verschiedenen Personen.. ( Ich kann immer noch keine Summarys schreiben..irgendwann muss ich das mal lernen.. Sorry! ) Alle Charas gehören J.K.R, ich verdiene nix hiermit - schade eigentlich.. :) Ich freue mich aber auf eure Rev
1. Late Night Visit

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die schwere Tür auf und knallte an die Wand dahinter. Durch die Erschütterung flogen einige Gläser aus den Regalen und fielen klirrend auf den Boden. Eine mehr oder weniger unappetitliche Lösung ergoss sich aus den Scherben über den dunklen, schweren Teppich. Entnervt ob der späten Störung und der Zerstörung seiner Zutaten sah Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Professor in Hogwarts von seinen Schüleressays auf. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraun betrachtete er den mehr als ungebetenen, späten Gast.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Für Hundeshampoo bin ich nicht zuständig. Raus."  
  
Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Essay und strich mit blutroter Tinte darin herum. Dem in der Tür stehenden Mann war das aber grundsätzlich egal. Völlig egal. Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Im Gegenteil.  
  
"Habe ich die falsche Sprache benutzt? Wäre Koboldsprache angerbachter gewesen? R.a.u.s."  
  
Der Mann knurrte. Severus legte die Feder beiseite, lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine. Er betrachtete den ungepflegten Mann, der in seinem fadenscheinigen Umhang und mit den langen, zotteligen schwarzen Haaren nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend aussah. Natürlich nicht. Sonst wäre er ja nicht Sirius Black.  
  
"Du alte, schleimige, widerliche Schlange."  
  
Black schien die Worte mehr oder weniger auszuspucken. Dann ging er in das Zimmer hinein, ungeachtet der Glasscherben, die er noch tiefer in den Teppich trat. Er ging bis zu dem großen, schweren Schreibtisch und stützte sich darauf. Voller Genugtuung bemerkte er, das er nun auf den sitzenden Mann, seinen größten Feind, hinabsehen konnte. Das gefiel ihn. Sehr sogar.  
  
"Schlechte Argumentation. Ich bin genau so alt wie du. Allerdings habe ich in den letzten Wochen schon einmal meine Dusche von innen betrachtet, im offensichtlichen Gegensatz zu dir. Schlange? Dafür, das wir uns schon 25 Jahre lang kennen, fällt dir das erstaunlich spät auf. Aber was erwartet man schon von einem Hund.."  
  
Die Stimme war spöttisch. Spielerisch. Trotz der unterlegenen Position war sie zu selbstsicher. Black knurrte wieder.  
  
"Untersteh dich, Remus anzurühren. Wag es, deine dreckigen Finger auf ihn zu legen. Wag dich. Ich bringe dich persönlich um."  
  
Ein klinisch interessierter Blick. Voller Verachtung, trotzdem er von unten kam. Und er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
"Ich bin erstaunt, Black. Als würde ich deinen Werwolf anrühren.. bitte, soviel Selbstachtung habe ich dann auch noch. Verschwinde."  
  
Er erhob sich aus der sitzenden Position und war wieder größer als Black. Black richtete sich ebenfalls wieder auf. Er knurrte wieder. Sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, das Snape anscheinend nicht in der Stimmung war, sich mit ihm zu schlagen. Schade.  
  
"Wir sprechen uns noch."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Und hinter sich ließ er einen komplett mehr oder weniger verwirrten Severus Snape zurück. Nachdenklich starrte er an die schwere Tür, die hinter dem "Hund" zugefallen war. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinen Essays. Allerdings konnte er das kleine Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht lag, nicht verscheuchen. Und es rührte sicherlich nicht davon her, das Harry einmal wieder nur knapp an der fünf vorbeigekommen war. 


	2. Konfrontation

"Remus?"  
  
Müde hob der Mann, der bis dahin auf dem schweren, roten Sofa geschlafen hatte, den Kopf. Schüttelte kurz die widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er sich aufsetzte.  
  
"Im Wohnzimmer."  
  
Nachdem er seinem späten, aber nicht ungebetenen Gast seinen Aufenthaltsort bekannte gegeben hatte, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war wirklich spät - er war auf dem Sofa beim lesen eines Buches, das jetzt achtlos auf dem Boden lag, eingeschlafen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Severus Snape betrat das Zimmer.  
  
"Was gibt's?"  
  
Remus war überrascht. Zugegeben, er hätte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Es war nicht Severus Art, nach Mitternacht einfach vorbeizuschauen. Und noch dazu, ohne das man ihn vorher entweder mit Schlafmittel außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, oder ihn mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab dazu gezwungen hatte. Es war ein Wunder. Ein seltenes.  
  
Severus schnüffelte. In der Luft lag der eindeutige Geruch von.. von nassem Hund. Dem widerlichsten Geruch der Welt. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte Brechreiz bei ihm.  
  
"Pass in Zukunft gefälligst auf deinen Köter auf. Und richte ihm aus, das er mir das Geld für die Zutaten, die er zertrümmert hat, irgendwann zurückzahlen wird. Egal, wie."  
  
Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über das blasse Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters. Man hätte es sadistisch nennen können.  
  
Remus nickte. Dann stand er auf.  
  
"Was hat Siri denn gewollt?"  
  
Hund. Nasser Hund, vermischt mit dem Geruch nach..Blut. Frisches Blut, noch warm. Er durfte nicht daran denken.  
  
"Er hat mich höflichst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das ich meine, Zitat Pfoten Zitat ende, von dir zu lassen hätte. Hat er öfter Halluzinationen?"  
  
Remus lächelte. Dann stand er auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.."  
  
Einen Schritt. Näher. Noch näher. Nasser Hund mit Blut. Oh Gott.  
  
"..vielleicht.."  
  
Noch ein Schritt. Severus wich zurück. Fort von dem Geruch, versucht, möglichst flach zu atmen. Sein Geruchssinn, durch jahrelange Erfahrung mit Kräutern extrem fein, rebellierte. Zwanghaft versuchte er, das Aroma zu vertreiben.  
  
"..vielleicht auch nicht.."  
  
Noch ein Schritt zurück. Ein fassungsloser Blick. Dann glitzern die schwarzen Augen auf. Ein großer Schritt nach vorne und ein scharfer Blick nach unten. Von schwarzen in Honigaugen.  
  
"Niemals."  
  
Dann dreht er sich um, rauscht aus dem Raum, schlägt die Tür zu. Lässt einen fassungslosen Mann hinter sich. Und begegnet an der Tür ausgerechnet einem großen, schwarzen Hund.  
  
"Ich hatte Recht. VERDAMMT!"  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde der Mann in der weiten, schwarzen Robe wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle zu Asche zerfallen. Aber man kann Blicke überleben. Und man versteinert auch nicht unter ihnen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später trat Remus vor die Tür seines Raums, um nachzusehen, woher das seltsame, hohe fiepen kam. Der Grund dafür saß vor seiner Tür. Angekettet an die Wand. Und über und über mit rose Schleifchen bedeckt. Und an dem Rosa Halsband hing eine kleine Rolle Pergament.  
  
"Wir sprechen uns noch."  
  
_-_  
  
Author's Notes: Ja.. erst mal danke an die zwei freundlichen Menschen, die reviewt haben.. und da dachte ich mir, ich schreibe einfach mal ein zweites Kapitel.. man verziehe mir die rosa schleifen, aber ich dachte, das Sirius mit rosa Schleifen einfach herrlich aussähe. Außerdem passt es zu Snape, Sirius auf kreative Art und Weise zu ärgern. Gnomen.. Ansonsten.. wie hat es euch den gefallen? Und vor allem, wie soll es weitergehen? Schreibt mir euere Anregungen, reviewt.. ( 25.09.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com) 


End file.
